


Moonlight

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, NaLi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: Her whisper was enough to break his heart, melt it down, and form it anew. Lisanna had always been that way. She ruined him and put him back together. At some point, though, she’d rebuilt him with her heart inside of his.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Moonlight by Ariana Grande on repeat for two weeks. Whoops! I made it sad.

_'Cause I never knew, I never knew_  
 _You could hold moonlight in your hands_  
 _'Til the night I held you_  
 _You are my moonlight_  
 _Moonlight_  
 _Baby, I_ be _fallin'_  
 _You're my moonlight_  
 _Moonlight_

* * *

 

            Her lips were sweet like candy. Sugar floss, the cherry Jolly Ranchers she always had in her pockets, and sometimes the rich flavor of a Sugar Daddy. Her eyes had always been the softest shade of baby blue and he couldn’t even count the number of times he’d drowned in them.

            “Moonlight,” he whispered, holding his hand up against the silhouette of the full moon. He wanted the wisps of silver that curled inwards just so tangled between his fingers. Natsu’s eyes slid closed and he could feel her lips against his. Soft and full and pink. Sweet like candy.

            _“You make me want to cancel my plans,”_ her whisper was enough to break his heart, melt it down, and form it anew. Lisanna had always been that way. She ruined him and put him back together. At some point, though, she’d rebuilt him with her heart inside of his. He still couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

            _Still._

            Natsu propped his feet on the edge of the door and opened his eyes. The moon hung heavy in the sky. It was so bright he couldn’t see the stars. The bones of the bench seat hurt his back but he’d stay until the sky turned to dusk.

            _“Stay the way you are.”_

            His head rolled to the side and found nothing but the back of the driver’s seat. The corner of her journal was still tucked away in the pocket where she’d left it. Curls and swirls of black ink peeked from the fold of leather. When he turned his eyes back to the moon, nothing had changed.

            Natsu reached toward the moon again and tried to trick himself into believing the beams of moonlight were strands of her hair. If he tried very hard he could hear her soft laughter every time he stepped on her toes when she begged him to dance with her.

            The wind picked up but he didn’t feel it. The pill bottle slipped from the hand still clenched at his waist. It fell soundlessly to the floorboard of the convertible.

            _“Dance with me,”_ she whispered again.

            “You’re so bossy,” he replied as his eyes drooped closed for the last time.


End file.
